dvdfandomcom_ko-20200214-history
예수
예수(기원전 약 7~2년 - 기원후 약 26~36년) 또는 나사렛 예수는 기독교를 포함한 여러 종교에서 중요하게 여겨지는 인물이다. 기독교인들은 삼위일체, 곧 아버지와 아들과 성령이 한 분의 하느님이란 믿음에 따라 예수를 동정녀 마리아에게 잉태되어 성육신하신 하느님(니케아신조), 완전한 사람, 완전한 하느님 그래서 그분의 어머니인 성모 마리아도 하느님의 어머니(테오토코스)로 공경할 수 있는 분(칼케돈신조)’으로 여기고, 메시아라는 뜻의 존칭인 그리스도를 붙여 예수 그리스도라 부른다. 기독교중 일부 교단에서는 예수 그리스도를 삼위일체 하느님이 아닌, 하느님에 의해 창조된 하느님의 아들로서 신격을 가졌지만 하느님과는 서로 다른 존재로 여기기도 하는 등 논란은 있다. 예수의 생애와 행적은 사복음서를 비롯한 신약성경에서 자세히 다루어지고 있다. 다른 종교인 이슬람교에서는 예수를 선지자의 하나로서 존경한다. 예수의 이름 예수( )는 의 라틴어 표기이며, 이에수스는 다시 여호수아( ) 혹은 예슈아( )를 코이네 그리스어로 옮긴 사두람이다. Jehoschua의 어원은 접두어 Je- ( , 하나님)와 (구원, 구세라는 뜻을 가진 호산나)를 덧붙여 이루어진 사람이다. 역사적 실존 인물로 예수를 가리킬 때에는 흔히 예수가 자란 고장의 이름을 덧붙여서 "나사렛(Nazareth) 예수"라 부른다. 신약성서에서는 예수의 부모의 이름을 앞에 붙여 부르기도 한다: 이를테면 "요셉의 아들 예수"(누가 복음서 2:21), 나사렛 요셉의 예수(요한 복음서 1:45) 또는 마리아의 아들 예수(마가 복음서 6:3, 마태 복음서 13:55). 예수에 따라 붙는 그리스도( )라는 낱말은 또한 고대 그리스어의 "기름을 부은" 이라는 크리스토스( , 한국어로는 크- 대신에 그-의 발음을 쓰고 있다)라는 말을 님 라틴어로 표기한 "기름을 부은". 크리스토스는 " "에서 풀이한 것이다. "기름 부음 받은 사람"이라는 뜻은 유대인의 종교적 예법에 따르면 드높은 사람, 다시 말해 왕이나 예언자, 제사장, 메시아에게 주어지는 것이므로 예수 그리스도라는 이름은 메시아 예수라고 풀이될 수 있다. 또한 예수를 한자로 음역하여 야소(耶蘇)로 불리기도 했다. 예수가 태어난 때와 장소 thumb|200px|left|천사가 마리아에게 예수를 낳을 것임을 알리는 장면, 수태고지 모습을 그린 그림 출생 시기 '기원후'의 의미로 사용하는 'A.D.(Anno Domini)'는 예수의 출생 이후의 시대를 의미한다. B.C.와 A.D.의 구분은 6세기경의 신학자 디오뉘시우스 엑시구우스(Dionysius Exiguus)가 부활절의 날짜를 계산하면서 사용한 것이 후에 그레고리력과 율리우스력에 반영된 것이다. 이 때에 계산된 예수 탄생 연대의 기준이 오늘날까지 쓰인다. 예수는 갈릴리라는 시골의 민중이었으므로 예수의 출생에 관한 정확한 역사적 기록은 드물다. 오늘날에는 복음서의 기록을 바탕으로 예수의 출생일과 태어난 장소를 미루어 짐작하고 있으며, 대체로 역사상의 예수는 기원전 약 4년 경에 태어난 것으로 추정된다. James D. G. Dunn, Jesus Remembered, Eerdmans Publishing, 2003년, p.324 마태복음서(2장 1 ~ 16절)에는 예수가 태어난 해에 하늘에 '동방의 별'이 나타나고 헤롯왕이 2세미만의 갓난 아이들을 살해하도록 명을 내려 그 가족이 이집트로 피신하는 내용이, 누가복음서(2장 1 ~ 2절)에는 아우구스투스가 호적을 명하여 요셉이 나사렛에서 베들레헴을 찾는 내용이 실려있다. 세례자 요한은 예수보다 5 ~ 6개월 먼저 태어난 동갑내기 이며, 헤로데스 1세는 기원전 4년이므로 이로부터 마태복음서의 시기는 그 이전임을 알 수 있게 된다. 누가복음서에 언급된 인구조사는 기원후 6년에 이루어졌다. 예수가 태어났을 때 로마 제국의 초대 황제 아우구스투스의 명에 따라 팔레스타인 지방에서 인구조사가 실시되었으며 당시 시리아 지방의 총독이 퀴리누스(퀴리뇨,Quirinus)였다고 루카는 기록하고 있다(누가 2장 1 ~ 7절). 퀴리누스는 서기 6년에서 서기 9년까지 총독으로 있었으며, 인구조사는 그의 부임 초기(서기 6년)에 이루어졌다. 따라서 누가에 따르면 예수는 서기 6년에 출생한 것으로 판단된다. 200px|thumb|이집트 피난 장면 '동방의 별'은 이후 '베들레헴의 별'로 알려졌다. 17세기 독일의 천문학자 요하네스 케플러는 이를 800년 주기로 목성과 토성이 분점에 대해 같은 위치에 놓이는 현상과 연관된 것으로 주장하였고, 이로부터 그 시기를 기원전 7년으로 추측하였다.요하네스 케플러는 이러한 행성의 합(合)이 초신성을 생성하며, 당시에도 그러한 초신성이 있었다고 추측하였다. 하지만, 행성의 합과 초신성은 관련이 없으며, 실제로 당시 두 행성 사이에는 상당한 거리가 있었음이 밝혀졌다. 복음서는 역사적 사실을 기록한 책이 아니라 예수에 대한 교회의 해석이므로 당연히 복음서에 기록된 내용들이 정확히 일치하는 연대를 찾기는 어려우며, 예수의 탄생설화를 상징적인 것으로 보는 시각도 있다. 예를 들어 마태복음서에 나오는 예수의 탄생설화에 나오는 유아학살과 이집트 피난전승은 유대 기독교인인 마태와 마태교회 신자들이 예수가 자신들에게 익숙한 인물인 모세와 같은 권위를 가진 분임을 강조하기 위해 썼다고 보는 성서학자도 극소수 존재한다.(모세유형론)《복음서 신학》/김득중 지음/컨콜디아 태어난 곳 thumb|300px|신약성경 시대의 팔레스타인 지방 예수가 태어난 곳에 대한 판단할 수 있다고 생각되는 언급을 보면, 4복음서 가운데 누가 복음서와 마태 복음서에 베들레헴이라고 쓰여져 있는 반면, 마가 복음서와 요한 복음서에서는 예수가 나자렛 출신이라고 소개하고 있다. 성탄절의 구유에서의 출생 이야기는 오로지 누가 복음서에만 기록되어 있으며, 베들레헴의 구유에서 예수가 태어나게 된 동기를 누가는 위에서 설명하였듯이 인구조사 때문에 예수 가족은 고향 갈릴리 지방의 나사렛이라는 마을을 떠나 팔레스타인의 남쪽 지방인 유대의 예루살렘 가까이에 있는 베들레헴으로 갔다고 말하고 있다. 그 까닭은 요셉과 성모 마리아가 다윗 왕의 후손이기 때문에 다윗 왕의 고향인 베들레헴에서 호구 등록을 하기 위해서였다고 한다. 누가의 설명과는 약간 달리 마태는 메시아가 다윗의 고향인 베들레헴에서 태어나리라는 예언자 미가(5,1)와 이사야(7,14)의 예언대로 예수는 베들레헴에서 태어났으며, 위에서 언급하였듯이 예수 가족은 헤로데스 1세의 위협을 피해 이집트로 가서 살다가 흔히 헤롯대왕이라고 부르는 헤롯 1세가 죽었다는 소식을 듣고 베들레헴이 아니라 나사렛으로 돌아와 그 곳에서 살았다고 쓰고 있다. 이에 관하여는 여러 의견이 있으며, 로마 가톨릭 작가인 엔도 슈사쿠의 경우는 《예수의 생애》(가톨릭출판사)에서 예수가 베들레헴에서 태어났다는 마태의 주장은 예수가 예언자 미가가 예언한 그리스도임을 설명하기 위한 의도를 갖고 있다며 편집비평을 하였다.《예수의 생애》/엔도 슈사쿠 지음/이평아 옮김/가톨릭출판사 해석 위 두 기록들은 언뜻 읽기에 서로 모순이 없는 것 같지만, 복음사가들의 편집 의도가 담겨 있다고 보는 의견 역시 존재한다. 자세히 분석해 보면 다음 내용과 같다. * 예수를 다윗 왕의 후손으로 소개하려는 복음서를 쓴 사람들의 편집 의도가 담겨 있는 것으로 여겨지며, * 이에 따라 갈릴리에서 지리상 완전 동떨어진 유대로 예수 가족이 이사를 한 것으로 묘사한 것으로 보이며, * 예수의 첫 활동 무대가 나사렛이었던 관계로 그의 고향을 다시 나사렛으로 삼은 것으로 추측된다. 사도 바울이나 다른 사도 그리고 교부학자들은 예수의 고향을 나사렛이라고 일반적으로 말하고 있는 것으로 미루어 신학계에서는 예수의 베들레헴 탄생설을 구약성경에 맞춘 기독교의 교리로 해석하기도 한다. 마가복음서 1:9에, '예수께서 갈릴리의 나사렛'으로부터'...'라고 되어 있는데, 이것이 예수의 출생지가 나사렛이라는 것을 의미하지 않는다. 또한 요한 복음서 1:45에, '요셉의 아들 나사렛 예수...'라고 되어 있으나, 이것이 출생지라고 근거할 수 있는 논거가 되지 않는다. 따라서, 사복음서 내의 전반적인 문맥을 따라서, '출신지'로 보는 것이 옳다. 그러므로, 개신교에서는 예수의 탄생지는 베들레헴이나, 나사렛에서 오래 전부터 살아왔기 때문에 '나사렛 예수'로 불린 것으로 보고 있다. 공생애 이전 left|thumb|250px|1850년 그림, 예수와 그의 가족 가계 예수의 가계에 대한 사실은 현재 남아 있는 문서 가운데 마태오 복음서와 루카 복음서에 기록되어 전하는 것이 전부다. 두 복음서의 기록에 따르면 예수는 성모 마리아에게서 태어났다고 한다. 200px|thumb|레오나르도 다 빈치의 그림, 세례요한, 엘리사벳, 예수, 마리아의 모습 예수의 인간으로서의 아버지 요셉은 목수였다고 하며, 어머니 마리아는 어떤 집안에서 자랐는지 알려져 있지 않다. 그러나 누가 복음서의 기록을 참조했을 때, 그의 가계가 세례자 요한을 낳은 엘리사벳과 친족 관계였던 것은 분명하다(누가복음서 1,36). 예수의 잉태 및 탄생과 관련된 기록에 따르면 성모 마리아는 예수를 잉태하기 전에 대천사 가브리엘에게 아이를 낳을 것을 고지 받았다(누가복음서 1,26-38) 그러고 나서, 약혼한 몸으로 동거하기 이전에 성령에 의해 예수를 잉태한 사실을 신앙심이 두터운 약혼자 요셉에게 고백하자, 아마 요셉은 적지 않은 심적 갈등을 겪은 것으로 묘사되고 있다. 그러나, 요셉은 나중에 꿈에 나타난 대천사 가브리엘의 계시에 따라 마리아와 결혼을 하였고, 예수를 낳았다고 한다.(마태 1,18-25) 마태오 복음서와 루카 복음서는 또한 예수의 족보를 기록하고 있다. 이에 따르면 위에서 언급하였듯이 요셉은 다윗 왕의 후손이라는 사실을 강조하고 있다. 마태오 복음서(1,2-17)는 요셉의 선조를 아브라함까지 끌어올리고 있는 반면, 루카 복음서(3,23-38)는 심지어 아담까지 족보를 까마득히 펼치고 있다. 두 복음서는 여기서 약간의 계보의 차이를 드러내고 있는데, 마태오는 다윗에서 요셉까지 28대를 손꼽고 있는 반면, 루카는 요셉이 다윗의 42대 자손이라고 기록하고 있다(이 부분에 대해서 역대기 상 3:10-24를 참조하라). 신학자들에 의하면, 이러한 족보의 차이는 이들이 입수한 족보들이 한 쪽은 아버지인 성 요셉의 가계도를, 다른 한쪽은 어머니인 성모 마리아의 가계도였기 때문이다. 고대교회의 신학을 형성한 교부들은 마리아도 다윗의 후손이라고 말하였으며, 교회에서도 이를 받아들여 마리아를 다윗의 후손이라고 가르친다. 가족 예수에게 마리아와 요셉 이외의 다른 가족이 있었는지에 대해서는 약간의 논란이 있다. 평생동정설을 성경적인 근거 부족으로 인정하지 않는 성공회와 개신교에서는 그의 직접적인 형제가 있었다고 성경을 해석하고 있다. 반면, 성모 마리아의 평생 동정을 믿는 로마 가톨릭과 동방 정교회에서는 성경에 언급된 자들은 그의 사촌 동생들이었다고 해석하고 있다. 어린 시절 예수의 어린 시절에 대해서는 알려진 바가 거의 없다. 그러나, 예수가 사람이라는 사실을 설명하려는 복음사가 누가의 신학적인 의도가 들어 있는 누가복음서의 몇 구절이 조금이나마 예수의 어린 시절을 알 수 있게 해 준다. 예수의 12세 때 유대인들의 광복절인 유월절을 지키려고 부모와 예수가 예루살렘에 올라갔다가, 예배를 마치고 예수는 예루살렘에 머물렀지만 부모는 그 사실을 알지 못하고 하룻길을 갔다가, 방황하면서 아이를 찾았다고 한다. 예수를 찾은 지 사흘 뒤에 다시 예루살렘 성전 안에서 만났을 때, 예수는 유대교의 랍비, 곧 율법교사들과 율법에 대하여 이러저러한 이야기를 나누었는데, 모두가 그 지혜와 대답을 기이히 여겼다고 했다.복음교회 목사이자 기독교 동화작가인 임의진 목사는 시골인 갈릴리에서 자란 예수의 소박한 지혜에 도시에서 활동하는 율법학자들이 감탄했다는 신학적인 상상을 하였다. 《어깨춤 아저씨가 들려주는 예수 동화 1》/임의진 지음/파랑새어린이 이에 부모가 왜 여기에 있느냐고 묻자, 예수는 '제가 제 아버지 집에 있어야 할 줄을 알지 못하셨습니까?'라고 답했다고 한다. 이는 예수 자신과 온 인류의 아버지가 하나님이라는 것을 이 때의 예수가 인식하고 있었던 것을 보여 준다(누가 2,41-51) 그 뒤에, 계속해서 나사렛에서 자란 예수는 요셉의 직업을 이어 목수 일을 배우며 자랐던 것으로 추정되는데, 엔도 슈사쿠는 복음서에서 말하는 목수는 떠돌아다니면서 일하는 노동자였을 것으로 보았다. 실제로 예수가 자신의 고향 갈릴리 나사렛에서의 회당예배때에 이사야 예언서를 인용하여 자신이 고난받는 민중들과 연대하는 메시아로서 살아갈 것임을 알리는 설교를 하자, 고향사람들이 지혜에는 감탄했지만 '저 사람은 (목수인)요셉의 아들 아닌가.'라며 예수가 변변치 않은 직업을 가진 사람임을 지적하였다는 누가복음서의 보도(누가복음서 4:16-22)는 목수라는 직업이 변변치 않은 직업이었을 것임을 알 수 있게 한다. 예수의 유년시절에 대해 누가는 '지혜와 키가 자라가며 하나님과 사람의 사랑을 받았다'고 (누가복음서 2,52) 간단하게 적고 있다. 세례자 요한 예수는 어느 정도 성장한 이래 나사렛을 떠나 출가하였다. 그 이후에 당시 먼저 '광야의 외치는 소리'로 먼저 광야로 나가 세례를 베풀고 있었던 세례자 요한에게로 나아갔다(요 1:23, 29). 예수를 본 세례자 요한은 오히려 자신이 세례를 받아야 할 터인데 왜 받으러 왔느냐고 물었다. 그러나 예수는 이를 통하여 '모든 의를 이루기를' 바랐고, 마침내 세례를 받기로 했다. 세례를 받은 뒤에 물에서 올라오자마자 하늘에서 성령이 내려왔고, 하늘에서 한 소리가 있어 말하기를 '이는 내 사랑하는 아들이요, 기뻐하는 자'라고 했다(눅 3:22). 이러한 예수의 세례 장면에 대한 언급은 세례자 요한을 추종하는 종교와 그리스도교 사이의 투쟁에서의 우위를 주장하기 위한 것이라고 신학자들은 설명한다. 교회력을 신앙 전통으로 지키는 교회들은 예수가 세례자 요한에게 세례를 받아 공적인 생애를 시작한 날을 '주의 세례주일'로 기념한다. 고행과 유혹 thumb|200px|예수를 세례하는 요한 예수는 세례자 요한에게서 세례를 받은 뒤에, 홀로 광야로 들어가, 40일 동안 금식했다고 전해진다. 그 뒤에, 높은 곳에 올라가 마귀에게서 세 가지의 유혹을 받았다고 한다(마태복음 4장). * 첫 번째 시험: 돌들을 빵으로 만드는 것이었는데, 이에 대하여 예수는 '사람이 떡으로만 살 것이 아니요, 하나님의 입으로 나오는 모든 말씀으로 살 것이라(신명기 8:3)'라는 성경 말씀으로 대적하였다. * 두 번째 시험: 예수를 예루살렘 성전 꼭대기에서 뛰어 내리게 하는 것이었다. 사탄은 이번에는 특이하게 성경 구절(그가 너를 위하여 그 사자들을 명하시리니 그들이 손으로 너를 받들어 발이 돌에 부딪치지 않게 하리로다(시편 91:11,12)을 들어 그를 설득하려고 했다. 그러나, 예수는 '주 너의 하나님을 시험하지 말라'(신명기 6:16)는 말로 사탄의 유혹을 꺾었다. * 세 번째 시험: 천하 만국을 보여주며, '나에게 절하면' 이 모든 것들을 네게 주겠다고 한 것이었는데, 예수는 '주 너의 하나님께 경배하고 다만 그를 섬기라'(신명기 6:13)라는 성경 구절을 들며 이를 거절하였다. 이러고 난 뒤, 사탄은 그를 떠났고, 천사들이 날아와 그를 도왔다고 하였다. 하지만 사탄의 유혹은 완전히 끝난 것이 아니어서, 기회를 엿보고 있었다. 신약성경 학자들은 예수가 받은 유혹을 고난의 그리스도가 아닌 영광의 그리스도의 길을 가라는 유혹으로 해석한다. 다시 말해, 유혹 내용들이 모두 명예욕을 채울 수 있는 조건들이었기 때문에, 모두 사람들의 존경과 찬사를 받는 그리스도의 길을 가라는 유혹으로 해석하는 것이다.《메시야 예수》/도널드 거스리 지음/아가페 공생애 예수의 공생애에 대한 내용은 신약 성경의 사복음서를 통해 잘 나타나있다. 첫 기적 thumb|left|200px|가나의 혼인잔치 요한 복음서에 따르면, 예수가 처음 행한 기적은 가나의 혼인잔치에서 물로 포도주를 만든 기적이다.(2:11) 당시 유대인들은 혼인 잔치에서 포도주를 대접하는 것이 관례였는데, 이 혼인 잔치에 갔다가 예수와 제자들이 참석한 자리에서 포도주가 떨어진 문제가 생겼다. 이를 안 어머니 성모 마리아는 아들인 예수에게 이에 대해 문제를 해결해 주도록 일렀고, 예수는 하인들에게 여섯 개의 항아리에 물을 붓게 했다. 하인들이 시키는 대로 모든 물을 가져오자, 예수는 잔치를 맡은 이에게 그대로 갖다 주게 했는데, 물은 어느새 포도주로 바뀌어 있었다. 이를 본 제자들은 예수를 믿게 된다(요한 2:1-11). 산상수훈 예수께서는 초기에 사람들이 그를 보기 위해 모이자, 제자들과 많은 사람들을 모아놓고 산 위에서 이들에게 설교하였다. 이 산은 갈릴레아 호수 북쪽 타브가와 가파르나움(가버나움) 사이에 있는 한 야산이었다고 전해져 온다. 이를 담은 내용이 마태오 복음서 5장부터 7장까지 기록되어 있다. 이 가운데 가장 유명한 설교 내용은 마태오 복음서 5:3-12, 즉 팔복 부분으로, 어떤 사람이 행복한지에 대한 가르침이다. 이 밖에도 다소 파격적인 내용(악인을 대적하지 말고, 원수를 사랑하라, 은밀히 구제하라, 비판하지 말라)이 있다. 현재 전체 기독교에서 쓰이는 유일한 예수의 기도인 주기도문도 여기에 씌어 있다. 비유들 예수의 청중들이 알기 쉬운 비유를 통해서 가르침을 행했다. 이를테면, 씨 뿌리는 자의 비유(마르코 복음서 4:3-20)는 밭을 갈지 않고 그대로 뿌리던 이스라엘 농부들의 농사 방법을 소재로 하고 있다. 병 고치는 기적들 복음서에는 예수가 수많은 병을 고쳤다는 기적 이야기들이 있는데, 그 까닭은 예수가 메시아임을 변증하고자 하는 복음서저자들의 신학이 담겨 있다. 다시 말해, 예수가 병을 고친 사건은 단순한 기적이 아닌, 자신이 메시아임을 증명한 자기 증명인 것이다. 일례로 그가 병을 고치는 그 깊이는 다른 의사들의 차원, 심지어는 인간의 차원이 아니어서 마가복음서에서는 예수가 하혈병으로 고통받은 부인을 고친 이야기를 소개하면서 부인이 12년간 병으로 고통받았지만 의사들이 고치지 못했다고 말한다. 이미 사망한 사람을 도로 살려내는 그의 의술은 그가 확실히 보통 평범한 인간이 아니라 메시아요 예언자(預言者)라는 사실을 각인시키기에 충분했다. 또한 마가복음서에서는 예수가 로마제국의 제국주의적 통치 즉, 로마제국이 팍스 로마나의 유지를 위해 식민지에서 실시한 폭력적인 통치와 경제적 착취로 인해 귀신들린 사람들에게 연민을 느껴 하느님의 능력으로 고쳤다는 이야기들을 보도함으로써 예수를 정신병으로 고통받는 민중들의 치유자로도 묘사한다. 율법학자들과의 논쟁 복음사가 루가에 의하면 예수는 이미 12살 적에 예루살렘 성전에서 율법학자들과 토론을 벌였다고 한다. 어른이 되고 나서도 그리스도는 율법학자와 토론을 벌였는데, 착한 사마리아 사람 비유전승도 율법학자와의 토론에서 유래한 것이다. 어느 율법학자가 그리스도에게 "진짜 이웃이 누구입니까?"라고 묻자, 예수는 예시를 들어, 강도 만난 사람이 길에 쓰러져 있는데 제사장과 레위인은 이를 보고도 지나쳤지만, 사마리아 사람은 그를 간호하고 여관에 맡겨 자신이 돌아올 때까지 돌보아달라고 부탁하여 보살폈다는 비유를 말한다. 그러면서 누가 참된 이웃이냐고 묻자, 율법학자는 "강도 만난 사람을 도운 사람입니다."라고 대답하였다. 나사로(나자로)를 살리다 예수는 마르타와 마리아 자매와 친분이 있었는데, 이들의 오빠가 나자로였다. 나자로가 세상을 떠나자 예수는 나자로의 장례식장에 찾아가서 그를 살려내서 그 곳에 있던 사람들을 크게 놀라게 했다. 이 외에도 예수는 장례식장을 돌아다니며 죽은 사람들을 살려냈다. 예루살렘 입성과 마지막 만찬 thumb|〈[[최후의 만찬〉(1495 - 1498, 밀라노)]] 성경에 따르면 예수는 자신의 죽음이 임박한 것을 알고, 제자들과 함께 예루살렘에 올라간다.(마태 20:17-19, 루카 18:31, 마르 10:32)예루살렘에 도착한 예수는 민중들의 환대를 받는데, 이는 예수를 정치적 혁명가로 생각해서였다. 실제로 마태오에 따르면 '많은 사람들이 겉옷을 벗어 길에 펴 놓는가 하면 어떤 사람들은 나뭇가지를 꺾어다가 길에 깔아 놓기도 하였다.'라고 하는데, 여기서 나뭇가지는 당시 유대교 종교 권력의 횡포로 소작농으로 전락한 이들이 재배하던 종려나무의 가지였다.《우리가 모르는 것들, 성경에는 있다.》/오경준 지음/홍성사 기독교에서는 그리스도의 예루살렘 입성을 그리스도가 평화의 왕으로써 예루살렘에 입성한 사건으로 해석하여, 성지주일(종려주일)을 지킨다. 하지만 예수는 인간의 구원을 위한 죽음을 위해서 왔기 때문에, 이들의 인기에 편승하지 않고, 최후의 만찬 때 제자들에게 빵과 포도주를 떼어 감사 기도를 드리며 자신의 죽음이 뜻하는 바를 설명하였다.(마태 26:26-28) 이를 그리스도의 성체제정이라고 하는데, 성공회, 정교회, 로마 가톨릭에서는 성체성사, 성찬례, 성체성혈성사, 개신교에서는 성만찬이라고 부르는 성사를 성직자가 집전하여 그리스도의 희생적인 죽음을 기념한다. 십자가에 못 박히기까지 200px|left|thumb|스테인드글라스, [[예수의 십자가형|십자가를 지고 가다가 쓰러진 예수]] 자신들에 대해 비판적인 예수를 위험 인물로 본 유대교의 대제사장들은 가리옷 사람 유다와 결탁하여 그를 체포하였다. 예수는 가리옷 사람 유다가 자신을 유대의 대제사장들에게 팔아넘겼다는 것에 대해 처음부터 끝까지 상세한 내막을 모두 알고 있었다. 그래서 최후의 만찬 때 자신의 제자들 중 한 명이 자신을 팔아넘길 것이라고 발언한 것이었다.그런데 유다복음에 의하면 이를 예수가 가리옷 사람 유다에게 명령을 내렸다고 기록되어 있다. 체포된 그는 유대인들의 자치기구인 산헤드린 의회에서의 재판을 거쳐 빌라도의 재판을 받게 된다. 이에 대해서 루가 복음서는 빌라도가 예수의 무죄를 확신하여 풀어 주고자 하였으나, 유대인들의 압력으로 십자가형에 처해진 것으로 묘사하고 있다(루가 23:14-25). 하지만, 빌라도의 총독으로서의 위치를 생각해 본다면, 예수를 그의 의지에 따라 십자가형에 처한 것으로 보는 게 정확하다. 실례로 예수가 십자가에 못박혔을 때, 그의 십자가에는 로마 제국에 대항하는 민족 지도자를 뜻하는 '유대인의 왕(INRI)'라는 죄패가 달렸으며 예수를 처형한 세력은 로마 제국의 공권력이었다. 더구나 예수는 예루살렘에 입성했을 때 환호를 받을 만큼 민중들의 지지를 받는 유명 인사였으므로 빌라도에게 그는 위험 인물이었다. 다시 말해, 루가는 교회가 로마 제국와의 관계를 염두에 두어야 한다는 사실을 생각하여, 로마 총독 빌라도가 예수를 지지했으나 마지못해 십자가형에 처한 것처럼 묘사한 것이다.그래서 '바라바'라는 이름의 흉악범이 언급되고 빌라도는 예수와 바라바 중에 한명을 석방한다는 내용으로 흘러갔다. 여기서 민중들은 바라바를 석방해야 한다고 발언하여 바라바가 석방되도 예수는 십자가에 못박힌다고 되어 있다. 반면에 빌라도에 대한 마이어의 연구를 보면, 당시 본디오 빌라도의 보호자 즉 후원자는 세야누스 였는데, 그는 황제에 대한 반역 음모를 꾸미다가 A.D. 31년 권력에서 물러났다. 그리하여 빌라도의 지위는 A.D. 33년경에는 매우 약화되었을 가능성이 있고, 그 시기는 바로 예수가 십자가에 못박혔을 가능성이 가장 많은 시기이다. 그래서 빌라도는 당시의 유대인을 분노케 함으로써 황제와의 관계가 더 이상 곤경에 빠지지 않길 원했으리라는 점은 충분히 이해할 수 있다. 이것은 복음서의 묘사가 가장 정확할 가능성이 있다는 것을 뜻한다.이 부분은 리 스트로벨, 《예수 사건》p. 109 인용 결과적으로 예수는 두 명의 강도하지만 예수와 같이 십자가형으로 죽은 자들이 강도였는가는 이견이 있다. 실제로 가톨릭 작가인 엔도 슈사쿠는 《예수의 생애》에서 예수의 양옆에서 처형 당한 사형수들이 로마제국에 반대하는 정치범이었을 것으로 보았다.들과 함께 잔인한 처형 방법인 십자가형에 처해졌다. 예수는 십자가형에 처해지기 전 자신이 매달릴 십자가를 짊어지고 골고다 언덕을 올라가며 구타와 조리돌림을 병행하여 당했다. 여기서 말하는 십자가는 십자가 모양의 형틀이 아닌 가로대를 가리킨다. 처형장에 끌려가는 도중 예수가 모진 구타끝에 체력이 다하여 쓰러지자 구레네(카르타고 - 오늘날의 튀니지)출신의 '시몬'이라는 역사(力士)가 예수를 대신해 십자가를 짊어졌다. 십자가의 모양은 본래 T자 모양이었으나 +모양으로 알려지면서 현재 크리스트교에서 숭배의 대상이 되고있다. # '아버지, 저들을 용서해 주십시오. 저들은 자기들이 무슨 일을 하는지 모릅니다.' - 루카 복음서 23:34 # '내가 진실로 너에게 말한다. 너는 오늘 나와 함께 낙원에 있을 것이다.' - 루카 복음서 23:43 # '여인이시여, 이 사람이 어머니의 아들입니다.' - '이분이 네 어머니시다.' - 요한 복음서 19:26-7 # '엘리 엘리 라마 사박타니' - '나의 하느님, 나의 하느님, 어찌하여 나를 버리셨나이까?' - 마태오 복음서 27:46 # '목마르다.' - 요한복음 19:28 # '이제 다 이루었다.' - 요한 복음서 19:30 # '아버지, 제 영혼을 아버지 손에 맡깁니다' - 루카 복음서 23:46 부활과 승천 thumb|left|200px|예수의 승천 그리스도교 교리에 따르면 그리스도는 부활한 뒤에 하늘에 오름을 받았다고 한다. 예수 그리스도가 십자가에 못박혀 장사한 지 사흘 만에 다시 살아나 12제자를 축복하고 하늘로 올라갔다. 사료 비기독교계 사료 역사가 타키투스는 110년경에 쓴 《연대기》(Annalia) 15권 44장 2절에서 64년 7월 19일 네로 황제가 로마 시내에 화재가 나자 '그리스도'인들을 방화범으로 지목하고 박해하였다고 기술하였다. 이 내용을 기술하면서 타키투스는 '그리스도인'(타키투스는 이를 로 기록하였다.)의 이름의 기원을 "티베리우스 황제의 치세 때 폰티우스 필라투스(본티오 빌라도) 행정관(본티오 빌라도는 흔히 총독이라고 불리지만, 팔레스타인은 총독이 아닌 행정관이 다스리는 속령이었다.)에게 처형된 그리스도에게서 비롯되었으며, '이 사악한 미신'은 계속 번져나가고 있다"라고 기록하였다. 또한 로마 제국의 속주였던 비티니아의 총독으로 재직 중이던 소 플리니우스는 112년경 트라야누스 황제에게 보낸 편지에서 비티니아 지방 그리스도인들이 그리스도를 신처럼 여기면서 성가를 불렀다는 내용이 존재한다. 한국가톨릭대사전 편찬위원회 편, 〈예수 그리스도: I. 사료〉 《한국 가톨릭 대사전》, Vol. 9, 서울: 한국교회사연구소, 1994~2003, pp. 6337~6339, ISBN 89-85215-36-1 《타르수스의 바오로》/박태식 지음/생활성서 전기 작가인 수에토니우스는 120년경 《황제들의 생애》(De vita caesarum)을 저술하였는데, 이 책의 한 부분인 〈클라우디우스의 생애〉 편에서 클라우디우스 황제가 49년에 크레스투스의 사주로 인하여 분란을 일으키는 유대인들을 로마에서 추방했다고 기록하고 있다. 여기서 크레스투스가 예수를 뜻하는 것인지는 정확하지 않다. 참고로 수에토니우스가 말한 이야기는 사도행전에도 나오는데, 루가에 의하면 클라우디우스 황제의 유대인 추방령으로 고린토로 이주한 유대인 부부 아굴라와 브리스길라가 자신들처럼 천막 제작 노동자인 바울과 같이 일했다고 한다. 갈릴리 지방의 유대인 독립군 사령관으로 있다가 전세가 기울자 로마군에 투항한 요세푸스는 《유대 전쟁사》(De bello Judaico)에서 예수의 형제인 야고보를 돌로 치는 형벌에 대해서만 기술하였다. 유대교의 《탈무드》 〈산헤드린〉에는 예수는 마술을 써서 이스라엘을 미혹시켜 배교하게 하였으므로 유월절 전날에 처형되었다고 기록하고 있다. 學園出版公社 事典編纂局 편, 〈예수그리스도〉, 《學園世界大百科事典》, Vol. 21, 서울: 學園出版公社, 1993, 496~498쪽. 그러나 비기독교계 대부분의 역사학자와 고고학자 그리고 몇몇 신학자는 예수가 서술되었다고 흔히 알려진 요세푸스 문서가 4세기 주교 유세비우스에 의하여 조작된 것이라고 주장하였다. Eusebius/ Evamgelical Demonstration, Book III. P.124 The Chambers Encyclopedia Stein, Gordon, The American Rationalist, "The Jesus of History: A Reply to Josh McDowell" (1982). 또한 타키투스의 서술에는 '예수'라는 말이 없으며, 타키투스를 제외한 어떤 초기 기독교 역사학자도 네로를 기독교 박해와 연결한 적이 없고, 수에토니우스도 언급한 '그리스도'나 '크레스투스'는 단순이 라틴어로 '부름 받은 자'의 의미에 지나지 않는다고 발표하였다 Robert Van Voorst, Jesus Outside the New Testament, pp. 42-43 uses the words "the vast majority of scholars". Quoted at earlychristianwritings.com Darrell Doughty, Persecution and martyrdom in early Christianity See Tertullian, Apologeticum, lost text quoted in Eusebius, Ecclesiastical History II.25.4; Lactantius, Of the Manner in Which the Persecutors Died II; Sulpicius Severus, Chronica II.28; Eusebius, Ecclesiastical History II.25.5; Augustine of Hippo, City of God XX.19.3 Robert E. Van Voorst (2000). Jesus Outside the New Testament: An Introduction to the Ancient Evidence. Wm. B. Eerdmans. p. 43. See also the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Criterion_of_embarrassment. Inez Scott Ryberg, "Tacitus' Art of Innuendo", Transactions and Proceedings of the American Philological Association, Vol. 73 (1942), p.399.. 기독교계 사료 예수에 대해서 기술하고 있는 기독교계 사료 중 가장 대표적인 것은 신약성경이다. 기독교에서는 이중 공관 복음서를 가장 중요하게 여긴다. 이들은 공관 복음서가 예수의 언행을 가장 충실하게 기록하고 있다고 판단한다. 그 다음으로 예수의 정체나 행적에 대한 명상을 담은 요한 복음서를 중요하게 여긴다. 예수의 언행은 한 세대 또는 두 세대 동안 구전 과정을 거쳐 기록되었다. 복음서는 단순히 과거의 예수의 역사가 아니며, 그를 구세주로 믿은 고대교회의 신앙고백이 반영되어있다. 이영호, 〈공관복음의 기원〉, 《敎授論叢》, Vol. 10, 군포: 한세대학교, 1997, p. 53. 그래서 같은 사건을 언급하는데도, 복음서마다 다르게 묘사하는데, 이를테면 베드로가 "너희는 누구라고 생각하느냐"라는 예수의 질문에 답했다는 이야기의 경우, 마태오복음서에서는 예수께서 "주님은 하느님의 아들이요, 그리스도입니다."라고 고백한 베드로에게 "너는 베드로이다. 내가 네 믿음위에 내 교회를 세우겠다"라며 크게 칭찬하셨다고 매우 좋게 묘사하는데, 예수께서 자신의 정체를 밝히지 않으셨다는 메시아 비밀사상을 갖고 있던 복음사가 마르코 《복음서와 시간》/박태식 지음/생활성서 는 "주님은 그리스도입니다."라고 고백한 베드로에게 아무에게도 이를 말하지 말 것을 말씀하셨다며 간락하게 묘사한다. 또한 예수께서 하혈병에 걸린 부인을 고쳐주셨다는 기적이야기도 마태오는 부인의 믿음을 강조하는반면, 마르코는 부인이 얼마나 질병으로 고통받았는지 부연설명을 하고 있다. 이렇듯 복음서는 예수전승을 그대로 받아적거나, 예수의 행적을 연표처럼 시간순으로 적거나, 예수의 행적을 직접 보고 쓴 게 아니라, 예수 전승을 자신들의 신학에 따라 편집한 복음서 저자들의 신학자로서의 견해가 반영되어 있다. 《복음서신학》/김득중 지음/컨콜디아 복음서에는 예수에 관한 전승 그러니까 교회를 통해 내려온 예수 이야기가 원형에 가깝게 유지되어있기는 하나, 그것의 내용이 교회의 여러 활동에 적합하도록 형성되어온 것 역시 고려할 필요가 있다. 최근에는 교회의 여러 활동뿐만 아니라 전승 담당자의 사회적 상황이 복음서 형성에 영향을 끼친 일에도 주목하고 있다. 예수의 가르침과 기독교 초기 기독교 복음서 복음서는 마태오의 복음서, 마르코의 복음서, 루가의 복음서, 요한의 복음서를 말한다. 전통적으로 저자들은 마태오, 마르코, 루가, 요한으로 여겨지는데, 모두 유대 사람이었을 것이다. 최근에 들어와서도 복음서는 종종 예수에 관한 전승의 원형을 보존하고 있다고 평가된다. 다만 19세기까지는 역사성이 있는 것으로 곧, 예수의 행적을 보고 쓴 것으로 여겨왔으나, 성경비평학의 등장으로 복음서는 기독교 독자들을 위한 신학문서나 설교문서로 다시 평가받았다. 다시 말해, 복음서는 실제로 예수의 행적을 보고 쓴 게 아니라, 예수에 대한 교리를 전하기 위해 문서나 구전형태로 전해지던 예수 전승(Jesus Traditional)을 복음서 저자 고유의 기독론에 기반해 편집한 신학문서라는 것이다. 즉, 복음서 저자들은 단순히 예수전승 수집자가 아니라, 자신만의 기독론을 갖고 있던 신학자들인 것이다. 이는 "이 책을 쓴 목적은 다만 사람들이 예수는 그리스도이시며 하나님의 아들이심을 믿고, 또 그렇게 믿어서 주님의 이름으로 생명을 얻게 하려는 것이다."(요20:31)라고 한 것에서 드러난다. 그러나 복음서는 신학적인 입장을 취하고 있는 동시에 예수의 어록 및 전승에 기초하여 기록되었다. 그래서 루가는 '자신이 직접 조사하고 수집한 예수전승에 기초해서 기록했음'을 밝히고 있고 요한도 똑같은 진술을 하고 있다. 복음서는 저자들이 독창적으로 쓴 게 아니라, 서로 의존하여 마태오와 루가는 첫 복음서인 마르코 복음서 일부분 의존하였다. 바울과 예수상 사도 바울은 사도행전에서는 사울, 사울이라고 하는 바울, 바울이라고도 부른다. 바울은 해외거주 유대인이므로 히브리 이름인 사울과,헬라이름인 바울을 모두 사용했다.성공회 신학자 박태식 신부와 성서학자 김학철 박사의 설명.《타르수스의 바오로》(생활성서), 《손으로 읽는 신약성서》(크리스천헤럴드) 따라서 바울을 사울이 개명한 이름을 여기는것은 기독교인들의 무지이다. 다른 사도들과는 달리, 바울은 역사 속의 예수를 직접 본 적은 없어서 사도권 논쟁을 일으킨 인물이다. 사도는 역사적 예수의 가르침을 듣고 배운 제자를 일컫는 말인데, 바울은 예수를 본 적이 없었으므로 그를 사도로 보아야 하는가에 대해 논쟁이 일어나는 것은 당연했다. 바울은 빛으로서의 예수를 만나 회심한 후(바울이 살던 시대에는 기독교와 유대교가 분리되지 않았으므로 개종이 아님),사도들에게서 예수 그리스도에 대한 이야기(예수 전승)를 들었으며, 이를 근거로 지중해 지역에서 활발히 선교 활동을 하였다. 외모 논란 예수 그리스도의 외모에 대한 논란이 끊이지 않고 있다. 아랍계 유태인의 외모가 아니라 유럽 라틴계의 외모에 가까운데 현재 수많은 이들에게 각인된 예수의 얼굴은 그리스도교를 처음으로 받아들인 로마, 즉 오늘날의 이탈리아를 기준으로 제작된 예수의 초상화에 바탕을 두고 있기 때문이라고 한다. 기원후 3세기부터 현재의 외모로 알려졌으나 실제 모습은 베드로의 이미지와 비슷하다. 연구 및 관점 기독교적 관점(그리스도론,기독론) 예수에 대한 교의들 기독교에서는 삼위일체 교리에 따라 예수 그리스도를 하느님의 외아들인 동시에, 피조되지 않고 하느님에게 나신 하느님이며, 성모 마리아에게 혈육을 취하여 사람이 되셨다고 믿는다.(니케아 신경/325년 제1차 니케아 공의회) 그 외, 사도신경, 웨스트민스터 신앙고백,칼케돈 신경에서도 예수 그리스도를 하느님인 동시에 사람이라고 말한다. 그래서 칼케돈 신경과 에페소 신경에서는 예수의 신성과 인성이 분리되었다는 네스토리우스의 견해에 반대하여, 성모 마리아에게 하느님의 어머니(Theotokos)라는 호칭을 붙임으로써 예수를 하느님이자 인간으로 고백한다. 그리스도론의 정치적 배경 일부 신학자들은 초대교회에서 예수를 하느님의 아들로 고백한 것에 대해서 로마제국의 체제선전 수단인 황제숭배에 반대해서라고 말하기도 한다. 로마제국의 베스파시아누스 황제는 자신을 하느님의 아들이라고 주장했는데, 기독교인들은 예수가 하느님의 아들이라고 주장하여 황제 숭배에 반대했다는 것이다.《미래에서 온 기독교》/정강길 지음/에클레시안또한 복음서를 쓴 초기 기독교 공동체들은 하느님, 우리를 죄에서 구원할 분, 그리스도 또는 메시아, 주님, 복음등의 로마제국이 체제선전에 사용하던 말들을 예수에게 붙임으로써 현실권력인 로마제국이 아닌, 예수에게 복종하겠다는 반골적인 선언을 하였던 것이다.《대통령 예수》/셰인 클레이본 외 같이 씀/정석묵 옮김/살림, 《손으로 읽는 신약성서》/김학철 지음/크리스천 다이제스트, 《예수와 제국》/리처드 호슬리 지음/김준우 옮김/한국기독교연구소 로마제국이 기독교를 반(反)국가 종교로 규정하여 탄압한 것도 복음서에서 드러나는 급진성때문이었다고 보는 것이 정확하다.《가이사와 그리스도》/김세윤 지음/두란노 아카데미하지만 종교와 정치가 분리된 시대에 사는 현대의 기독교인들은 복음서의 정치, 사회적 배경을 읽지 못하기 때문에 예수가 한 말과 행동이 얼마나 정치적이고 사회적인지 깨닫지 못한다.《예수와 제국》/리처드 호슬리 지음/김준우 옮김/한국기독교연구소 자유주의 신학자들의 그리스도론 근대 자유주의 신학자들은 계몽주의의 영향으로 예수를 윤리적으로 모범을 보인 도덕적 모범으로 이해하였다. 실례로 토머스 제퍼슨의 그리스도론은 축귀, 치병, 부활같은 예수의 생에서 이성으로 이해할 수 없는 초자연적 부분들은 제외시키고, 산상수훈처럼 도덕적인 가르침들만 담아낸 것이었다. 이는 그들의 도덕적 이상을 예수에게 투영하였기 때문이다. 하지만 자유주의 신학자들의 그리스도론은 복음서의 시대적 배경을 무시한, 그러니까 예수와 복음서 저자들이 이성적이고 논리적인 사고를 하던 근대인이 아니라 신화적 사고를 하던 고대인이었다는 사실을 무시한 것이요《예수 신화인가, 역사인가》/정승우 지음/책세상, 복음서의 사회적, 정치적 배경을 무시한 탈사회적, 정치적 해석이라는 문제가 있다.《예수와 제국》( )/리처드 호슬리 지음/김준우 옮김/한국기독교연구소 역사적 예수론 현대 기독교에서는 성공회 신학자들인 톰 라이트 주교(Bishop Tom Wright)와 존 셸비 스퐁 주교, 맑스주의를 역사적 예수 연구방법으로 도입한 진보적 신학자 리처드 호슬리, 역사적 예수에 대한 대중적 신학서적들을 발표한 정승우, 성공회 신학자 마커스 보그, 로마 가톨릭 신학자 존 도미닉 크로산 등의 신학자들에 의해 역사인물로서의 예수의 삶을 복원하려는 역사적 예수에 대한 연구가 진행되고 있는데, 이들이 쓴 역사적 예수 관련 신학서적들이 한국어판으로도 나와 있다. 유대교적 관점 유대교에서는 신은 야훼 뿐이라는 유일신 교리에 따라서, 예수를 하느님의 외아들 또는 하나님으로 보지 않으며 하나님의 말씀을 전하러 온 예언자라고 본다. 이슬람교적 관점 이슬람교에서는 예수를 이샤( )라고 하며, 유대교와 마찬가지로 예수를 신의 외아들 혹은 하느님으로 보지 않는다. 그들에게 신은 알라뿐이기 때문이다. 그래서 이슬람교도들은 예수를 마리아의 아들 예수라고 부르며, 이스라엘 민족을 인도하기 위해 보내진 신이 보낸 가장 중요한 예언자들 가운데 한 사람으로, 성사(聖使)로서 존경한다. 이슬람교도들이 신의 마지막 계시라고 믿는 꾸란에는 예수가 신의 명령으로 마리아의 몸을 빌어 처녀의 몸에서 잉태되어 태어났다고 적혀있다. 그리고 예수는 그의 목표를 성취하기 위하여 "신의 허가"를 받아 기적을 행할 수 있는 능력이 있었다고 적고 있다. 그리고 예수는 기독교에서 주장하는 바와 달리 누구에게도 살해당하지 않았을 뿐만 아니라 십자가에 매달린 적도 없었고 다만 천국으로 들려 올려졌다고 한다. 이슬람 전통에 의하면 예수는 "심판의 날" 전에 다시 지상에 내려와서 정의를 회복하고 적그리스도를 물리칠 것이라고 한다. 그리고 그 후 40년을 지상에서 살다가 죽을 것이라고 한다. 다른 이슬람의 예언자들과 마찬가지로 예수도 한사람의 무슬림으로 여겨져왔고 하느님께 순종하는 올바른 신앙을 가지도록 사람들에게 설교했다고 한다. 이슬람에서는 "신과의 협동"이라는 개념을 엄격히 금지하고 "유일신"을 강조하기 때문에 이슬람에서는 예수가 하느님의 아들로서 사람으로 태어났다는 이른바 독생자와 성육신의 기독교 교리를 거부하고, 예수가 다른 예언자들과 같이 하느님의 말씀을 전하기 위해 신성하게 선택되었던 "사람"이었다고 묘사하고 있다. 꾸란에서는 처녀잉태를 인정하는 것이 하느님의 아들을 인정하는 것은 아니라고 하며 아담과 하와의 창조를 예로 들어 설명한다. 꾸란에서 예수를 메시아로 호칭하는데 이는 기독교에서 말하는 "세상을 구원할 자"라는 의미의 메시아와는 다르게 "신의 은총을 받은 자"의 의미이다. 힌두교적 관점 예수는 Easa라는 이름으로 힌두교 성전에 등장한다. 예수는 칼리 유가가 삼천 살이 되던 때에 후나라는 곳에서 태어났다. 예수는 처녀의 몸에서 태어난 자로서 신의 아들로 여겨졌다. 힌두교도들에게 예수 그리스도는 Easa Maseeha라는 이름으로 널리 알려져 있다. 힌두교에서 예수에 대한 믿음은 다양하다. International Society for Krishna Consciousness (ISKCON)는 예수를 크리슈의 사랑을 받은 아들로서 신에 대한 의식을 일깨워주기 위해여 지상으로 내려왔다고 여긴다. Contemporary Sant Mat movements는 예수를 Satguru로 여긴다. Ramakrishna는 예수를 신이 육화된 것으로 여긴다. Swami Vivekananda는 예수를 찬미하고, 그를 힘의 원천과 완벽함의 전형으로 생각한다. Paramahansa Yogananda는 예수를 Elisha의 재육화이며, Elijah의 재육화인 세례 요한의 학생이었다고 가르친다. 마하트마 간디는 예수를 그의 주된 스승중 하나로 여겼으며 예수로부터 비폭력 저항 운동의 영감을 얻었다. 불교적 관점 불교도들이 예수를 보는 관점은 통일되어 있지 않으며 서로 다르다. 제14대 달라이 라마인 텐진 갸초를 비롯한 일부의 불교도들은 예수를 자신의 삶을 인류의 행복을 위해 헌신한 보살로 여긴다. 읽어 보기 * 그리스도 * 기독교 * 복음서 * 역사적 예수 * 구원 * 익투스 * 토리노의 수의 주석 바깥 고리 * Anno Domini - 예수에 대한 18가지 테마를 바탕으로 한 미술전 * 한국 기독교 연구소의 '역사적 예수'연구관련 자료모음 * G. Bornkamm J.J. Pelikan, 「예수 그리스도」, 브리태니커 백과 ab:Иесуа Қьырста ace:Isa af:Jesus van Nasaret als:Jesus Christus am:ኢየሱስ an:Chesús de Nazaret ang:Iesus ar:يسوع arc:ܝܫܘܥ arz:يسوع ast:Xesús az:İsa peyğəmbər ba:Ғайса bat-smg:Jiezos Krėstos bcl:Hesukristo be:Ісус Хрыстос be-x-old:Ісус Хрыстос bg:Исус Христос bi:Jisas Kraes bm:Yesu Krista bn:যিশু bo:ཡེ་ཤུ། br:Jezuz Nazaret bs:Isus bxr:Иисус Христос ca:Jesús de Natzaret cbk-zam:Jesus cdo:Ià-sŭ ceb:Jesus co:Gesù Cristu cs:Ježíš Kristus cu:Їисъ Хрїстъ cv:Иисус Христос cy:Iesu da:Jesus de:Jesus von Nazaret dsb:Jezus Kristus dv:އީސާގެފާނު ee:Yesu el:Ιησούς Χριστός eml:Gesü en:Jesus eo:Jesuo Kristo es:Jesús de Nazaret et:Jeesus eu:Jesus Nazaretekoa ext:Jesucristu fa:عیسی fi:Jeesus fiu-vro:Jeesus fj:Jisu Karisito fo:Jesus fr:Jésus de Nazareth fur:Jesus fy:Jezus Kristus ga:Íosa Críost gan:耶穌 gd:Ìosa Chrìosd gl:Xesús de Nazareth got:���������� �������������� ha:Isa Almasihu hak:Yâ-sû he:ישו hi:ईसा मसीह hif:Jesus hr:Isus ht:Jezi hu:Jézus hy:Հիսուս ia:Jesus Christo id:Yesus ig:Jisọs Kraịst ilo:Jesus is:Jesús it:Gesù iu:ᐱᐅᓕᑦᓯᔨ/piulitsiji ja:イエス・キリスト jbo:iesus jv:Yesus Kristus ka:იესო ქრისტე kab:Ɛisa kg:Yesu kk:Иса Мәсіх kl:Jiisusi-Kristus kn:ಯೇಸು ಕ್ರಿಸ್ತ ksh:Jesus Christus ku:Îsa kv:Исус Кристос kw:Yesu Krist la:Iesus lad:Yeshu lb:Jesus vun Nazaret lbe:Эса идавс lg:Jesu Kristo li:Zjezus Christus lij:Gesû Cristo lmo:Gesü de Nazaret lo:ພະເຍຊູ lt:Jėzus Kristus lv:Jēzus Kristus mg:Jesoa mhr:Исус Христос mi:Ihu Karaiti mk:Исус Христос ml:യേശു mn:Есүс Христ mr:येशू ख्रिस्त ms:Yesus Kristus mt:Ġesù mwl:Jasus my:ခရစ်တော်၊ ယေရှု nah:Yeshua Christós nds:Jesus Christus nds-nl:Jezus Christus nl:Jezus (traditioneel-christelijk) nn:Jesus no:Jesus Kristus nrm:Jésus-Chrît nv:Doodaatsaahii (Jíísas) ny:Yesu Kristu oc:Jèsus os:Йесо Чырысти pa:ਈਸਾ ਮਸੀਹ pap:Hesus pdc:Yeesus Grischdus pih:Jesus pl:Jezus Chrystus pms:Gesù ëd Nàsaret pnb:یسوع ps:عيسی pt:Jesus qu:Jesus rm:Jesus da Nazaret rn:Yezu Kirisitu ro:Isus din Nazaret ru:Иисус Христос rue:Ісус Хрістос rw:Yezu Kirisitu sah:Исус sc:Gesùs scn:Gesù Cristu sco:Jesus Christ sh:Isus si:නාසරෙත් හි යේසුස් simple:Jesus sk:Ježiš Kristus sl:Jezus Kristus sm:Iesu Keriso so:Ciise sq:Jezusi sr:Исус srn:Jesus Christus ss:Bukhristu sv:Jesus sw:Yesu szl:Jezus Kristus ta:இயேசு கிறித்து te:యేసు tg:Исо th:พระเยซู tk:Isa Pygamber tl:Hesus to:Sīsū Kalaisi tpi:Jisas tr:İsa tt:Ğaysa tum:Yesu Khristu tw:Yesu Kristo ty:Iesu Mesia ug:ئەيسا مەسىھ uk:Ісус Христос ur:عیسیٰ علیہ السلام uz:Iso Masih vec:Gesù vi:Giê-su vls:Jezus van Nazareth war:Hesus wo:Yéesu-kristaa wuu:耶稣 xh:UYesu Kristu yi:יעזוס yo:Jésù zh:耶稣 zh-min-nan:Iâ-so͘ zh-yue:耶穌 분류:수종 분류:수종